Mai Agare!
Mai Agare! là bài hát dành cho nhân vật Kazemaru Ichirouta. Được hát bởi người lồng tiếng cho cậu, Nishigaki Yuka. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Kazemaru Ichirouta'' (CV: Nishigaki Yuka)'' *'Lời nhạc:' Kodama Saori *'Hòa âm/Sắp xếp: '''Nishioka Kazuya *'Dịch thuật Việt ngữ:' Kirino132 *'Sửa lại bản dịch và bản trình bày Wiki:''' Thành viên Inazuma Eleven Wikia Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Giống như Starline, Mai Agare! thể hiện khát vọng thực hiện ước mơ của mỗi con người. Có thể như trong lời bài hát đã nói, đôi cánh mà Kazemaru ao ước sẽ đưa cậu và đồng đội của cậu đạt được ước nguyện các cậu đã cố gắng bấy lâu nay. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 翼を広げて　遠くどこまでも 駆けていくよ　迷わずに 強くなりたいと　願う気持ち ぶつけて加速する もっと目指したい明日へ 自分らしいスピードで　舞い上がれ！ 大空へと　全力でダッシュ！ 勝利の風　追いかけて 聞こえてくる　仲間の声 背中押してくれるんだ ここが俺の走る場所と 気づいたあの時から　ずっと くじけそうな日も　ダメになった日も いつもそこにいてくれた ひとりじゃないから　強くなれる 仲間にありがとう 次の戦いが待ってる 俺たちのやり方で　羽ばたこう！ 頑張りたいと　思えたなら 成長してるハズなんだ きっと努力は　裏切らない 歯痒くても負けないで 今日の不安さえもバネに 疾風級の追い風を起こせ！ 翼を広げて　遠くどこまでも 駆けていくよ　迷わずに 強くなりたいと　願う気持ち ぶつけて加速する もっと目指したい明日へ 自分らしいスピードで　舞い上がれ！ くじけそうな日も　ダメになった日も いつもそこにいてくれた ひとりじゃないから　強くなれる 仲間にありがとう 次の戦いが待ってる 俺達のやり方で　羽ばたこう！ Romaji tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi butsukete kasoku suru motto mezashitai asu e jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare! oozora e to zenryoku de DASSHU! shouri no kaze oikakete kikoete kuru nakama no koe senaka oshite kurerun da koko ga ore no hashiru basho to kizuita ano toki kara zutto kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo itsumo soko ni itekureta hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru nakama ni arigatou tsugi no tatakai ga matteru oretachi no yarikata de habatakou! ganbaritai to omoeta nara seichou shiteru HAZU nanda kitto doryoku wa uragiranai hagayukutemo makenaide kyou no fuan sae mo BANE ni shippuukyuu no oikaze wo okose! tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi butsukete kasoku suru motto mezashitai asu e jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare! kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo itsumo soko ni itekureta hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru nakama ni arigatou tsugi no tatakai ga matteru oretachi no yarikata de habatakou! Bản dịch Anh ngữ Spread out your wings, to any far distance I’ll head out without any hesitation Feelings of wishing to become stronger Let them clash and accelerate For a tomorrow where we aim for more At a speed fit for yourself, let it soar! Full power dash to the great skies! Chase after the winds of victory The voices of the friends you hear will push you forward Ever since I realized that this is the place where I should run Even on days when I feel crushed or useless you were always there for me I can get stronger because I’m not alone I’m thankful for my friends The next fight awaits us Let’s spread our wings our own way! If you set your mind to working hard, you should improve Effort won’t betray you Even if it irritates you, don’t give up Turn today’s worries into leaves and raise a tailwind like a hurricane! Spread out your wings, to any far distance I’ll head out without any hesitation Feelings of wishing to become stronger Let them clash and accelerate For a tomorrow where we aim for more At a speed fit for yourself, let it soar! Even on days when I feel crushed or useless you were always there for me I can get stronger because I’m not alone I’m thankful for my friends The next fight awaits us Let’s spread our wings our own way! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Dang rộng đôi cánh của bạn, tới bất cứ chân trời nào Tôi sẽ đi mà không hề do dự Cảm giác mong muốn được mạnh mẽ hơn Sẽ đưa tôi đến khoảng trời xanh bát ngát Trên con đường ta đã chọn cho tương lai Với một tốc độ phù hợp, hãy bay lên! Lao hết tốc lực tới bầu trời rộng lớn Sánh đôi cùng ngọn gió huy hoàng Tôi chợt nghe đâu đó tiếng gọi từ những đồng đội Như động viên tôi hãy luôn tiến về phía trước Dù tôi nhận ra đây là lúc tôi nên bỏ cuộc Hay là cái ngày tôi cảm thấy mình thật yếu đuối Cậu đã luôn sát cánh cùng tôi Tôi hoàn toàn không cô đơn vì bên cạnh tôi có những người bạn như cậu Tôi muốn gửi đến họ lời cảm ơn chân thành nhất Trận đấu đang chờ chúng ta ở phía trước Hãy dang rộng đôi cánh và hướng tới nó! Nếu bạn chú tâm vào luyện tập Chắc chắn bạn sẽ tiến bộ Sự nỗ lực không bao giờ phản bội bạn Ngay cả khi nó làm bạn khó chịu, đừng bỏ cuộc Gửi nỗi buồn vào trong chiếc lá Rồi tạo một cơn lốc thổi bay chúng đi Nếu có cơ hội được bay đến bầu trời bằng đôi cánh này Tôi sẽ đi mà không hề do dự Tôi muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn Càng mạnh mẽ, ta càng muốn đi lên Vì một ngày mai nơi mà ta muốn đến Với một tốc độ phù hợp, hãy bay lên! Dù tôi nhận ra đây là lúc tôi nên bỏ cuộc Hay là cái ngày tôi cảm thấy mình thật yếu đuối Nhưng may sao vẫn còn có cậu, ở bên tôi và động viên tôi Tôi không hề đơn độc, bởi các đồng đội luôn sát cánh cùng tôi Tôi muốn gửi đến họ lời cảm ơn chân thành nhất Trận đấu đang chờ chúng ta ở phía trước Hãy nâng cao đôi cánh ước mơ rồi thực hiện điều bạn mong muốn! Video left|300px Bản Vietsub [tin:Vietsub Mai Agare - Bay lên nào !!|left|335px|[Vietsub Mai Agare - Chắp cánh!!]] Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài hát